Hypothermia
by HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie should have thought better than to walk into a forest at the beginning of a snowstorm. A very anxious hero can't wait for the storm to calm down a little to follow his crystal's beeping, knowing the only person that could be out there is Robbie. And who knew for how long he had been out there?..
1. Chapter 1

Robbie really should have thought more about this. The snowstorm was raging, he could barely see his hand in front of him anymore. He had no idea where he was going, but the last time he had been able to see, he had been on his way out of the forest. Sometimes he could see the trees he walked past, when there wasn't snow in his face or being blown into his eyes. But he had lost all sense of direction and didn't know where he was going anymore.

He honestly had just wanted to take a walk through the forest, away from all the noisy kids playing. Back then, the snowfall may have been hard, but not stormy. He hadn't noticed when the weather had become worse, probably some time after he had been in the forest, walking around. And when he had finally noticed the beginning of the storm, it was already too late. He had been deep in the forest, all by himself and not having told anyone -why should he after all? No one usually cared about what he was doing.

He hadn't worn much more than usual, his vest, hat, scarf and mittens his usual winter accessorizes to keep him warm when he was outside. He had began freezing even before he had noticed the start of the storm, but by now, his shivering had already stopped again. Going through the high snow was exhausting and he was starting to feel tired; drowsy.

His steps were more stumbling than anything, though it was hard to move through the snow anyways. His thoughts were jumpled and he couldn't keep a single line of thought anymore. He knew this was very bad though. If he didn't find his way home, or anywhere else safe and warm, he would freeze to death here. Only that he was still moving was a good sign. But he became so tired, he just wanted to sit down and rest, just for a little while! And his breathing was already slow, and shallow. No one would mind if he took a short rest, right?

Finding another tree, Robbie leaned against it tiredly. He barely noticed that he had been able to spot the tree from a few meters away -the storm was slowly stopping apparently. He couldn't focus on it though, while he slid down at the trunk of the tree and plopped into the snow. He didn't feel the cold, just how soft it was under him.

He leaned his head against the tree, trying to keep at least _some_ thoughts up. But he felt so tired and he was so exhausted, his eyes were strained from looking through the bright white snow for so long and his eyelids were so heavy.. He couldn't stop them from falling closed, his mind stopping to think, while he drifted off to a deep deep sleep.

 **oo**

When in the middle of the storm Sportacus' crystal beeped, the hero instantly looked around. He thought everyone had gotten into city hall! He could see the mayor and ms Busybody together, and he spotted Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy all cuddled up close together besides each other. He couldn't imagine who'd be - ROBBIE!

"Robbie's in trouble!", Sportacus exclaimed, already heading for the door, when Stephanie called out to him to wait. She scrambled out of her blanket and hurried towards Sportacus.

"If you go out in this storm, you'll be in trouble too!", she was worried about the hero, she didn't want him lost or something like that! "Wait until the storm calmed down, at least a little...". She hoped he would stay, at least for a little while more. She knew the crystal would beep before anything serious happened, and Robbie was probably just lost in the snow... he would be able to handle the storm for a little while longer, right?

"Okay... but just until the storm is starting to calm down", Sportacus agreed, unable to deny Stephanie and her worry. She was right, he'd be in trouble too if he went out in this storm. But he couldn't help but worry about Robbie out there.

 **oo**

Sportacus had been restless. He had kept pacing and doing some kind of exercise, while the other's had eventually fallen asleep. He kept glancing out the window, hoping to see the storm calm down. And as soon as he did, he sprinted outside, careful to not too much snow inside the building.

Following his crytsal's beeping and where his intuition lead him, he was headed towards the edge of town, to the forest. Sportacus was so worried about Robbie, he couldn't imagine the other to be alright, not if he had stayed outside in the snowstorm for so long.

"Robbie?", he called out, looking around and trying to find the villain. The storm was calming thankfully, but it was still hard to see and get around. He worried he wouldn't be able to spot Robbie.

"Where are you? Robbie!", Sportacus called out once more. He could feel that he was close, but he couldn't see the man anywhere. He worried that maybe, maybe Robbie was _snowed in?_ Looking around carefully at the ground, he tried to see any lumps of snow that could have a person hiding underneath.

He slowly walked around, trying his best to see through the snow. And then he spotted him. he could see his figure sitting in the snow, leaning against a tree. His face looked so pale, almost a little blue even. It scared Sportacus, so he ran over to him as quick as possible.

"Robbie?", he carefully asked again, gently brushing off the snow from the taller man. He was ice-cold. How long had he been sitting here? Feeling for a pulse, he could feel a very slow and weak pulse. Robbie definitely had hypothermia. Sportacus could tell, knowing the illness from his home, back in the north.

He carefully and gently picked Robbie up. He needed to get somewhere warm and get a change of clothes. So Sportacus carried Robbie back to the city hall, very careful with carrying him. When he arrived, he set Robbie down near the children and the furnace, but not too close. They wouldn't be able to get him to a hospital until the storm ended completely, so Sportacus would do whatever he could.

Since everyone was asleep, Sportacus went off to get some clothes for Robbie. He knew nothing anyone here owned would fit Robbie, besides his own clothing. Good thing Sportacus knew where Robbie lived, so he could hopefully get some dry clothes for the man.

He was back as soon as he could, finding everyone still fast asleep. It didn't bother Sportacus at all to change Robbie out of his wet clothes and into dry ones, though he was sure Robbie would complain once he knew about this. But now, Sportacus wrapped Robbie up in warm blankets and got some heating packs, carefully laying them on Robbie on some places.

Sportacus sat down next to Robbie then, leaning against the villain ever so slightly. He hoped that he would be alright, that the hypothermia wasn't too severe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just pure senseless fluff someone wanted**

Robbie was still asleep when the storm had ended. When the kids had woken up and seen the two men sleeping, Stephanie put her pink blanket over Sportacus. He didn't have one after all and was also still napping. The girl worried about Robbie, seeing him so pale and asleep like this was just very strange.

Together with the other kids, the Mayor and Ms Busybody, they began to shovel the snow outside. They needed to at least clear the main road, especially since they knew Robbie would need to go to the hospital. The kids were singing while working, making up a new song. They were always creative like that, especially Stephanie.

When they were finished, Sportacus was awake again. He came outside just as Stephanie was going to check up on him. Getting the information that the street was clear and the Mayor was willing to drive him and Robbie to the hospital, the hero was relieved.

Soon, they were on their way, leaving the children behind. They did worry about the villain, especially Ziggy. The little guy never had someone he knew needing to go to the hospital, so he was really scared. Ms Busybody calmed him down though, that everything would be alright.

 **oo**

Over the next few days, both Sportacus and Stephanie went to visit Robbie. The hero was going more often that Stephanie, because Robbie was very important to him and he wanted Robbie to not be lonely so much. Everyone was relieved that Robbie was okay though and doing better.

When the Mayor went to pick Robbie up again, everyone waited in front of city hall for them. And once Robbie was outside, he was immediately buried under hugs and cries of "Welcome back!", "We're so glad you're okay!", "Robbie!". The kids clung to him and didn't look like they were going to let go, until Stephanie pulled everyone away.

Just for Sportacus to come up and hug Robbie tightly, he was so happy that he even lifted the villain up and spun around with him. He was beaming with happiness, so incredibly glad that Robbie was alright and here with them again.

"Okay, okay, that's enough Sportadork", Robbie pushed against Sportacus, to get him away, and the hero thankfully let go of him. Finally he could breathe again! Being attacked by everyone so suddenly was most certainly an experience.

"Come on Robbie, we planned a party for you!", Ziggy then chimed up, grabbing ahold of one of Robbie's hands to pull at him.  
"It's a welcome home party!", Stephanie informed further and grabbed his other hand, pulling him along with the other's, inside city hall.

"It's _my_ party!", Stingy was exclaiming while going inside, while Trixie exclaimed that "You should hurry up, slowpokes!". Sportacus happily followed them of course, while Robbie let the two children pull him along.

He was shocked and startled at this. Seeing the hall so nicely decorated, they had baked a big cake which had purple and orange frosting and much whipped cream. There even was a present next to the cake! Robbie truly was speechless.

"Let's eat some cake!", Ziggy happily exclaimed, letting go of Robbie's hand and running towards the cake, giggling happily. Stephanie giggled as well, watching him run off. She let go of Robbie's hand as well, before looking up to the villain. She smiled fondly at him, seeing his expression.

"I'll get you a slice too, the biggest one, right?", she smiled happily up at him.  
"Uh-uhm... yeah", Robbie nodded slightly, still dumbfounded. He watched while Stephanie ran off and to the cake. Everyone was just so genuinely happy that he was back and alright, it really baffled him. He would've imagined no one would care that much.

"Robbie!", Sportacus once more came over to him, hugging Robbie again. "Come on, let's all have fun together, yes?", he smiled brightly at Robbie. Seeing Robbie not angry or upset was really nice, though he knew what would suit him even better!

"..yeah. Let's shove some cake in your face, Sportaflop", Robbie grinned at Sportacus, a genuine and happy grin, before rushing over to the cake, to the other kids.  
Sportacus laughed softly and shook his head. A smile truly did suit Robbie better. He didn't even mind the cake fight that ensued then, because Robbie really did try to shove a slice of cake into the hero's face.


End file.
